


weather the weather

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: The Doctor and Lucie have to camp in the heat with a fire blazing. Lucie is not particularly pleased with the situation.





	weather the weather

**Author's Note:**

> for jem-scribbles's art party over on tumblr :)
> 
> was re-listening to some of the audios with Eight and Lucie today and just had the urge to write them because I adore them ♥

“I don’t know why you’ve got to have a fire when it’s so bleedin’ hot out here,” Lucie complained. She tugged at the front of her vest top, hoping to create some sort of breeze to cool her off. “I swear it got hotter when the sun went down and that shouldn’t be possible.”

“Well, unless you want to be attacked by the gryeans overnight, the fire is necessary. They’re scared of the light,” the Doctor said, poking at the fire he’d built.

“Could’ve done with a lantern or something instead of a fire, s’all I’m saying.”

“Yes, well, fresh out of lanterns I’m afraid.”

“Course you are.”

“Come on, Lucie. It’s just a couple of hours. We can tell ghost stories! I bet I know one that’ll send chills down your spine.” The Doctor grinned and plopped down on the ground crosslegged, setting his velvet coat next to him. Even he wasn’t immune to the oppressive heat and had shed his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

“Fat chance of that when it’s this hot,” she retorted.

“We just need to weather the weather until the sun comes up and then we’ll be back in the TARDIS.”

“Yeah, yeah, heard it before.” Adopting a sing-song voice, Lucie recited, “ _ Whether the weather be cold, or whether the weather be hot, we’ll weather the weather, whatever the weather _ … blah blah blah. It’s rubbish.”

“Well it certainly doesn’t decrease the temperature any so I suppose you’re right.”

They were silent for a moment, both watching the flames dance in front of them.

“What are gryeans anyways?” Lucie finally asked.

“Bit like wolves but bigger and more-”

“Nope, don’t need to know any more than that,” she said hurriedly, cutting the Doctor off. “They’ll stay away as long as we’re in the light though, yeah?”

“Yes, their eyes have never adapted well to anything brighter than moonlight so they avoid it.”

“Good.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. “Now, you said no to ghost stories, but what if I were to say that I had the makings for s’mores in my pockets.”

“Now you’re talking!” Lucie exclaimed, grinning. “Give ‘em here.”

“Can always win you over with chocolate,” he teased, already elbow deep in the pocket of his coat.

“Damn right, you can. What kind of girl would I be if you couldn’t?”

“I don’t think I want to answer that.”

“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean?”

The Doctor just laughed and lobbed a bar of chocolate at her before starting his search for the marshmallows.


End file.
